Live Your Dreams
by ISwearAngelWasThere
Summary: Mike's excited. He really is. This is what he's wanted all his life, and now it's happening. So why can't he do it? Why can't he get out of his car, go in, and start his new life?


**This is my first actaul Glee story! Yay! I'm doing a Glee/Rent crossover but this is the first only Glee one. Okay so the reason I wrote this was because I really wanted to write something and so asked my friend to name a character and I would have to write about whatever character he picked. He picked Mike, which was really hard for me to write because I never think about him for some reason. I usually read and write about Kurt and Blaine so this was hard. I know it's pretty short but it took me about an hour and a half because I thought way too hard about it and know very little about Mike. I also put in a little Tina probably because I was listening to her version of "I Don't Know How To Love Him" on repeat while writing it so I was thinking about her. It's set somewhere between season 3 and season 4 when Mike goes to college. Anyway I hope you like it. Sorry if the ending is a little cheesy.**

* * *

Mike's excited. He really is. He can't wait to go to the Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance and follow his dreams. This is what he's wanted all his life, and now it's happening. So why can't he do it? Why can't he get out of his car, go in, and start his new life?

Maybe that's it. Everything's going to be new here. He feels like he'll be leaving everything behind. He had a great high school experience, he was part of a national championship glee club and a state championship football team. He got a great part in the school musical. His grades were nearly perfect. He has the best girlfriend he could ever ask for. Maybe he's just not ready to leave that behind. Maybe he's worried that he won't be able to get something as good as that.

It's not that Mike doesn't want this. He does. He doesn't want to go to Harvard and be a doctor like his father. He wants this. He wants to go to this school and become a professional dancer and fulfill this dreams.

It's weird, yesterday, he was so sure that this was what he wanted. So sure that he was ready. After graduation, he felt so confident that everything would turn out great. Just last week, he had been telling Tina how they'd be fine, how they would visit each other all the time and how they'd stay together, no matter what. But now he's not so sure.

They say long distance never works. Everyone thinks they love each other too much for it to ruin them, but it does. Someone gets too lonely or starts to pull away, and a lot of times they try to hold on, but in the end it just drives them further apart.

Mike is startled out of this thoughts by his phone ringing. He looks at the screen. It's Tina. He answers.

"Hello."

"Hey," she says, "I was just wondering how you're settling in to your new home." Mike isn't sure how to tell her that he's been there for fifteen minutes and hasn't gotten out of his car. He doesn't realize how long he spends thinking about it until she speaks again.

"Mike? Are you okay?" He decides to just tell her exactly what's going on.

"I'm scared. I don't know what it's going to be like or how it's going to be different. I got here fifteen minutes ago and I'm still sitting here in my car. I wish I were back home right now, with you." For a moment, Tina is quiet.

"Mike, this is your passion. I know it's scary, but in the end you're going to be glad you did it. You said it yourself, everything's going to be alright."

"But what if I was wrong? What it's not gonna be alright? What if I hate it here? Or what if long distance is too much and we break up?" His eyes are closed now as he leans his head back and tries to imagine that Tina is there with him instead of miles away, back home in Lima.

"You'll never know unless you go in there and give it a shot. Don't give up on your dreams just because you're scared they won't turn out the way you want. What's meant to happen will happen, and eventually it'll be alright. Just go in there and live your dream." She's right. She's always right.

"I love you," he says.

"I know," she says. "And I love you too." They're quiet for a moment until Tina speaks again.

"Now go on and start following your passion."

So Mike gets out of his car with his bags and starts walking up the hill towards the school to go live his dreams.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
